


New year

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	New year

Natasha always has the same resolution.   
That she would try to clear her ledger.  
But this year her resolution is different.   
It is to make someone very happy.   
Its the child growing imside of her.  
Because its a miracle.   
Natasha kisses Clint a little longercthis year.  
She loves him very much.


End file.
